The Stars are Bright Tonight
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Harry sait que ses parents ainsi que Sirius veilleront toujours sur lui. Et si c'était réellement le cas ? Humour - Slash HP/SS. One-shot.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**daughter_moon**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais !

**Beta :** Julielal et alexiel_v

* * *

**The stars are bright tonight **

- - -

« Ça, c'est Sirius », dit Harry à Snape, tout en pointant du doigt le ciel nocturne dégagé.

Snape poussa un grognement en guise d'acquiescement.

« Sirius fait partie de la constellation du Grand Chien, si je ne m'abuse. Je suis persuadé que cela doit t'évoquer quelque chose, malgré ta piètre compréhension de l'ironie. »

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

« J'étais sûr que tu savais laquelle c'était ! Tu fais encore ta tête de mule, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne m'en prive pas, Harry », lui dit Snape. « Après tout, te voir essayer de donner tant bien que mal une leçon d'astronomie à quelqu'un qui a appris tout cela bien des années avant toi est l'un des plus grands plaisirs que je puisse avoir. »

Harry roula sur son flanc et regarda de façon suspicieuse son amant.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu sais également quand aura lieu la pleine lune ? »

Le nez imposant de Snape émit un reniflement de dédain.

« As-tu oublié que je fournis la potion Tue-Loup de Lupin depuis trois ans ? Bien sûr, suis-je bête ! »

Harry se retourna à nouveau sur le dos, affichant un air de désespoir factice.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de me mettre en ménage avec toi déjà ? », se plaignit-il, en affichant un air d'horreur purement théâtral.

« Parce que le sexe est fantastique », dit Snape d'une voix nonchalante.

Harry le frappa d'un grand coup, mais Snape le repoussa simplement sur l'herbe fraîche. Harry fixa les étoiles brillantes qui scintillaient au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu penses qu'il nous regarde de là-haut à présent ? »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas », répondit Snape sèchement. « Ton parrain était un épouvantable voyeur lorsqu'il était en vie. »

- - -

« Pousse-toi de là, Jamie, je ne vois rien », ronchonna Sirius alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la fenêtre de la pièce argentée. « Pourquoi est ce que cette pièce doit briller autant de toute façon ? Ça me donne un de ces mal de tête. »

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander », répondit James Potter, en se déplaçant afin de faire un peu de place à son ami. « C'est ton étoile. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit '_oui_' lorsqu'ils t'ont demandé si tu voulais être une étoile ? »

« Je pensais qu'ils voulaient dire une étoile de la chanson. Je croyais que c'était une proposition de réincarnation ou quelque chose du genre. L'artiste qui était anciennement connu sous le nom de Black ou quelque chose de similaire. »

Sirius ignora le rire étouffé de James et fixa le plafond de la pièce appartenant à l'étoile en affichant un regard vitreux sur son noble visage. Le plafond scintilla encore quelques fois de façon plus agressive et Sirius baissa le regard, puis frotta ses yeux éblouis.

« Ils n'ont rien mentionné de tout cela, pour l'amour de Merlin, je pétille encore plus que les yeux de Dumbledore ! »

James étouffa un autre ricanement.

« Arrête de rire, imbécile », répondit sèchement Sirius. « Attends, qu'est-ce que Snape est en train de faire à mon filleul ? »

« Maintenant que j'y pense », dit James, ignorant Sirius complètement, « si c'était le cas, Snape devrait être l'artiste anciennement connu sous le nom de Prince. Ça serait une grande première. Ce n'est jamais bon de changer un nom célèbre, Sirius. Les gens auraient tendance à croire que tu es stupide. Nous aurions besoin d'un nouveau nom de scène pour toi. Que penses-tu de Patmol, ou alors Le Clebs ? Tu pourrais créer un groupe ! »

« Arrête d'être stupide », soupira Sirius. « Je pourrais très bien me passer de ce genre de critiques, tu sais. Être mort, c'est pas si simple ! »

« Je sais que ça ne l'est pas, imbécile. Je l'ai été quinze ans avant toi_,_ alors cesse de pleurnicher. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon », marmonna Sirius. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas m'écouter. Qu'est-ce que Snape fait à Harry ? »

James se pencha enfin au-dessus de son épaule et son visage verdit.

« Il le déshabille », dit-il, avec l'air légèrement écœuré. « Et fait des choses au-delà des limites de la décence. Il y a des trucs qui concernent tes enfants que tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Je pensais que c'était simplement les enfants qui ne voulaient pas savoir certaines choses concernant leurs parents », songea Sirius. « Comme la fois où nous avons surpris ton père et ta mère... »

« Arrête ! », glapit James. « Je vais te laisser à présent. Lily m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait à la maison. Tu sais que tu y es le bienvenu, si tu en as marre des scintillements, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais », dit Sirius d'une façon distraite, en plissant les yeux vers Poudlard et vers les deux petites formes qui étaient étendues dans l'herbe. James soupira et le laissa à son occupation.

- - -

Harry frissonna, pas seulement à cause du froid, vu que les longs doigts de Severus écartaient les plis de sa robe afin de retirer le tissu léger de ses épaules pour qu'il tombe à ses pieds, dans un amas bleu scintillant, aussi fluide que de l'eau. Harry n'était pas sans peine à libérer Severus de ses robes noires, bien plus épaisses que les siennes, même en plein milieu de l'été.

« Comment peux-tu supporter autant de couches lorsqu'il fait si chaud ? », demanda-t-il, alors que ses doigts bataillaient pour défaire les petits boutons.

Severus repoussa ses mains et défit les boutons lui-même à une vitesse incroyable et avec dextérité.

« Car le seul moment où j'ai vraiment trop chaud, tu es alors plus que heureux de me débarrasser d'elles », le taquina-t-il.

Il laissa tomber sa robe derrière lui et poussa Harry sur l'herbe soyeuse estivale, avant de ramper sur son corps afin de l'embrasser doucement. Harry soupira lorsque ce corps chaud s'installa sur lui, et resta là, à fixer la nuit étoilée alors que Severus descendait sur son corps et le débarrassait de sa chemise de ses mains avides.

Severus plaça un baiser sur l'épaule nue de Harry et descendit jusqu'à ses pieds, afin de défaire les lacets de ses baskets et d'enlever les chaussures noires de ses pieds. Les chaussettes suivirent, puis le pantalon, lorsque Severus descendit délicatement la fermeture éclair.

« Lève », ordonna Severus. Harry souleva ses hanches en soumission et Severus retira à la fois le pantalon et le boxer, laissant Harry nu et frissonnant sur ses robes.

Severus jeta le jean bleu foncé sur le côté et se pencha au-dessus de Harry, ses mains placées de chaque côté de la tête de celui-ci et son nez à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Harry. Severus pouvait voir la gorge du jeune homme bouger alors qu'il déglutissait nerveusement.

« Effrayé, Mr. Potter ? », murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry. Ce dernier frissonna.

« Pas du tout professeur », répondit-il. « Simplement très excité. »

Severus éclata de rire. C'était un son surprenant, grave et grondant, et incroyablement inattendu de la part du Maître des Potions habituellement sérieux.

« Tellement direct, mon Harry », dit-il. « Voyons voir ce que tu me diras d'autre ce soir. »

Et avec ce commentaire prometteur, Severus commença à faire perdre la tête à Harry avec ses baisers, ses coups de langue et ses petites morsures sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme gémisse et supplie en dessous de lui.

« S'il te plaît », grogna Harry, tirant la chemise de Severus. « Débarrasse-toi de cette chose. Je veux te sentir... »

Severus s'assit un instant afin d'admirer le corps svelte qui se tortillait sur le sol.

« Oh, tu vas me sentir », lui assura Severus, levant les mains pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Harry le fixa simplement, étourdi de plaisir, les yeux dilatés qui savouraient chaque mouvement des mains graciles et chaque parcelle de peau doucement révélée. Ses mains agrippèrent de façon inconsciente son sexe avide ; Severus retira alors brusquement la main du jeune homme à l'aide de sa main libre.

« Pas touche ! », dit-il à Harry durement. « Laisse-moi faire. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais leva le bras fébrilement, attirant Severus à lui par les pans de sa chemise pour un baiser torride, afin de se distraire de ce besoin désespéré qui résonnait dans tout son être. Severus s'y contraignit avec plaisir, mais le baiser ne dissipa pas le moins du monde l'excitation de Harry.

« Maintenant », haleta-t-il, arrachant violemment sa bouche humide de celle de Severus. « Maintenant, Severus, je ne peux plus attendre. »

Severus s'éloigna à nouveau, se débarrassant rapidement de son pantalon noir serré pour le jeter sur le côté en un tas de tissu froissé. Puis il recouvrit entièrement Harry de son corps dénudé une fois de plus ; ce dernier se tortilla désespérément. Les mains de Harry trouvèrent les épaules de Severus et les serrèrent fermement alors que l'aîné faisait bouger son sexe dans un mouvement lent contre celui de Harry. Le jeune homme trembla et poussa un cri, des jets chauds de fluide blanc éclaboussèrent leurs deux estomacs alors qu'il perdait le contrôle. Severus sourit, et fit de même.

- - -

« James ! », hurla Sirius dans une panique absolue. « James ! Snape SE FAIT Harry ! Snape SE FAIT MON FILLEUL ! »

« Je sais », répondit James, en se retournant alors que Sirius déboulait dans la pièce. « Mais il est heureux, donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? »

Sirius agita ses bras dans tous les sens comme s'il essayait de montrer l'amplitude de l'horreur dont il venait d'être témoin.

« C'est Snape. C'est Snape et il blessera Harry et Harry sera triste et nous ne pourrons pas l'aider et-- »

« Exactement, Sirius », interrompit Lily, en arrivant dans la pièce avec une théière. « Même si c'était quelque chose de mal, ce qui n'est pas le cas, nous ne pourrions rien faire. Severus ne le blessera pas. Fait lui confiance, aies confiance en Harry. »

« Mais... »

« Prend une tasse de thé », suggéra Lily, en le poussant gentiment sur le divan à côté de James, qui entoura ses épaules d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. « Après tu pourras retourner voir comment il va. D'accord ? Tout se passera bien, tu verras. »

« Je suppose. »

- - -

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu venir ici ce soir ? », demanda Severus, en se mettant sur le côté afin de faire face à son amant qui somnolait.

« Hmm ? », murmura Harry d'un air endormi. « Oh, c'était les centaures. Ils disaient que cette nuit, les étoiles regarderaient... »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'une pensée le frappa.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils regardaient tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de poser de telles questions idiotes, Harry », lui dit Severus. « Dors. »

Severus jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil en direction des étoiles alors que son amant baillait et se blottissait contre lui, tirant distraitement la cape abandonnée de Severus afin de les recouvrir.

« Vous avez intérêt à ne pas avoir regardé », marmonna-t-il.

- - -

« Ça va mieux? », demanda Lily, alors que Sirius finissait son thé.

« Un peu », dit Sirius, rendant la tasse de thé avec reconnaissance. « Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant? »

« Oui, mais essaye d'avoir l'esprit ouvert », dit James, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air de donner une leçon. « Pas d'éclairs. »

« Oui papa », répondit Sirius, en roulant des yeux avant de sortir.

« J'espère qu'il le pensait », soupira Lily.

- - -

Harry ouvrit les yeux, agréablement conscient des légères courbatures le long de son corps. Il leva les yeux en direction du ciel et sourit lorsque ses yeux retombèrent une fois de plus sur Sirius. L'étoile semblait briller plus fort, de façon plus lumineuse lorsqu'il la regardait.

« S'il est vraiment là haut », chuchota Harry, « je pense qu'il est heureux pour nous. »

Severus l'embrassa doucement.

« Je le pense aussi. »

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. « Sirius », murmura-t-il. « L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel nocturne. »

« J'aurais dit la moins brillante, mais gardons ta version. »

« Severus ! »

Juste au-dessus d'eux Sirius laissa son regard s'adoucir un peu lorsque le rire de Harry résonna dans l'air ambiant.

« Merlin, Harry », marmonna-t-il. « Je veux simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Continue de rire, et je n'enverrai pas les anges de l'apocalypse après Snape. Aussi longtemps qu'il te rendra heureux. »

Doucement, lentement, les étoiles s'effacèrent et l'aube perça la douce tranquillité de la nuit. Une nouvelle journée se levait, et les étoiles s'endormirent.

_-_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

_**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ^^_**


End file.
